Cómo enamorar a un Uchiha
by LaBotica
Summary: Porque con su sencillo plan de diez pasos Itachi Uchiha iba a caer rendido a sus pies, ¿o no?
1. El plan de diez pasos

Disclaimer, Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, hubiese tenido otro final.

La belleza es subjetiva, dicen, por lo tanto lo que es bello para unos puede no serlo para otros. Esto es aplicable para la mayoría de los casos, excepto uno, Itachi Uchiha, el varón era tan endemoniadamente perfecto que nadie jamás podría decir que no era hermoso, porque sí que lo era. O por lo menos esos eran los pensamientos de la jovencita que se encontraba caminando a unos metros de distancia tras él, acechándolo _disimuladamente _con la mirada.

Y es que la joven en cuestión llevaba años admirando al Uchiha en secreto, ya que jamás se rebajaría a ser una fan cualquiera de esas que parecen molestar tanto a _su_ Itachi. Y no es que no tratara en secreto con Yamanaka para comprarle aquellas fotos que sabe Dios cómo y de dónde saco, no, solo que se notaba con mucha obviedad que aquellas muchachitas chillonas y desesperadas le eran molestas. Por lo mismo ella se comportaba de forma indiferente, tanto que durante todos los años de compañeros apenas se habían saludado tres veces, y no es que las contara, pero esa era su forma de ser "interesante y distante"…

Pero eso ya no más, había decidido utilizar su último año en la escuela para enamorar a Uchiha Itachi, cueste lo que cueste, y planeaba conseguir aquello gracias a un simple plan de 10 pasos que había diseñado la noche anterior.

Lo primero era acercarse un poco al sujeto en cuestión. Segundo, hacerse amiga de sus amigos. Tercero llegar a comer juntos. Cuarto, hacer trabajos juntos. Quinto, salir juntos, y con sus amigos. Sexto, salir juntos para que él note sus encantos. Séptimo, captar su interés y hacerse la desinteresada. Octavo, mostrar interés. Noveno, una cita. Décimo, que le pida ser su novia.

Aquel plan maestro había sido diseñado después de ver muchas películas, entre ellas, 10 comedias románticas, 7 románticas y 2 de acción, donde había aprendido que si no quería captar su atención poniéndose en un peligro mortal, lo mejor era actuar con naturalidad, y eso haría. Con toda la decisión reflejada en sus ojos verdes apuro el paso para alcanzar al hombre de sus más dulces y pervertidos sueños, tenía la mirada fija en su objetivo, tanto que no vio el pequeño bache en la calzada y termino de cara en el piso, con toda la dignidad posible se paró rápidamente para ver… nada, el Uchiha había seguido su camino sin notar que a sus espaldas una, ahora desarreglada, muchachita había caído de forma patética al piso.

Gracias por leer, estoy comenzando a subir historias y soy una novata aún, por lo que agradecería que dejaran algún comentario, si les gustó, alguna crítica, lo que sea. Saludos.


	2. Nuevo Plan

Disclaimer, ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, solo los uso para divertirme.

_Pensamientos_

-Hablan-

_"Flash back"_

Soltó un pequeño grito de frustración y continuó dando vueltas por los pasillos de la escuela, aquel día había comenzado con la promesa y la decisión de acercarse a Uchiha Itachi, pero hasta el momento la vida solo le restregaba en la cara que aquel adonis era inalcanzable para una plebeya como ella, y todo por culpa de su maestro de literatura Hatake Kakashi.

_"Su pequeña caída en la mañana le había costado una rodilla raspada y un sangrado de nariz por lo que se vio obligada a ir directo a la enfermería. Mientras la atendían trato de arreglarse un poco, era el día en que comenzaría su plan y no quería que Itachi la viera con su cabello, que de por si era ondulado y desordenado, ahora hecho un nido de pájaros. Lamentablemente todo tardo más de lo esperado y las clases ya habían dado comienzo, tanto así que hasta su profesor de literatura Kakashi ya había comenzado la suya. Le entregó el papel de la enfermería justificando su tardanza y se fue a su asiento._

_-Fuchida Midori – alzó la vista cuando escuchó a Kakashi hablarle – debido a su tardanza yo tendré que asignarle un grupo para el nuevo trabajo del semestre…_

_Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza pero se mantuvo tranquila, tenían que ponerla en el grupo de Uchiha Itachi, ella era la mejor de la clase de literatura, por lógica debería poder estar con Itachi, según su nueva lógica adquirida de las películas que había visto si la ponían con Itachi definitivamente iban a terminar juntos, tendrían tiempo para conocerse y enamorarían perdidamente del otro, o al menos Itachi lo haría, ella ya estaba más adelantada en esa parte._

_-Serás con Uchiha Itachi – Estuvo a punto de levantarse de la silla y cantar victoria, pero se contuvo, noto como el nombrado se volteaba levemente para mirarla y sintió su corazón explotar, ese era el mejor día de su vida – y con Sat__ō__ Akemi._

_Ahí, justo en ese momento pudo sentir como todos sus sueños iban cayendo poco a poco, ese era el peor día de su vida."_

La desazón que la embargaba era grande, Akemi era, en palabras de sus propios compañeros, perfecta. Tenía el pelo largo liso de color negro azulado con leves destellos lilas cuando estaba al sol, sus ojos, de la forma más antinatural posible, no tenían un color definido ya que cambiaban de color según el clima, su piel era tan blanca y suave que no podía ser sano, era amable con todos a pesar de tener la historia de vida más trágica de todas, era la mejor de la clase y sus padres eran asquerosamente ricos, lo que la convertía en la vecina y además, según la última encuesta del diario escolar, en la pareja perfecta para Uchiha Itachi. Lo peor de todo es que Akemi era la única chica que hablaba abiertamente con Itachi, era la más cercana a él, además de su amiga Konan, pero ella no contaba porque ya tenía novio.

Finalizada la clase de Kakashi se habían reunido para organizarse, iban a juntarse después de clases, y por ser día viernes todos los alumnos salían más temprano debido a las actividades deportivas de la escuela. Aunque eso no servía mucho, Akemi era parte del grupo de ballet e Itachi, bueno, el participaba en muchos equipos deportivos. ¿Y Midori? Pues ella no participaba en nada, así que se vio obligada a deambular por la escuela hasta que las actividades terminaran y pudiese ir a casa de Itachi a realizar el trabajo.

Suspiró, sus más grandes fantasías estaban a punto de hacerse realidad, si no fuese por la zorra de Akemi. Se dirigió hasta la parte trasera de la escuela, justo al lado de la bodega donde se guardaban los equipos, casi nadie pasaba por ahí, y quienes lo hacían iban exactamente a lo mismo que ella. Buscó entre sus cosas el encendedor y la cajetilla de cigarros, lo prendió y dejo que la nicotina la invadiera, dándole esa falsa sensación de calma.

-Jamás pensé encontrarte un día viernes a estas horas por aquí.

Una suave, animada y conocida voz la sacó de su calma y pensamientos. Yamanaka Ino era sin duda una de las pocas, realmente pocas, personas a las que podía considerar como amiga, después de todo habían sido vecinas mucho tiempo y tan solo se llevaban por dos años de diferencia.

-Es una larga historia, solo espero que se terminen las actividades y me largo – sintió como Ino se sentaba a su lado y sacaba de su bolso una pequeña cajetilla y se decidía a prender un cigarrillo - ¿y tú qué haces?

-Como la nueva directora del periódico escolar es mi deber dar completa cobertura a las actividades deportivas de la escuela – dio una pequeña calada a su cigarrillo y continuó – además de poder sacar algunas fotos especiales para ti jijiji

Midori se puso roja, Ino era quizás la única persona que sabía de sus sentimientos por Itachi, algo que en años anteriores las había acercado debido al profundo enamoramiento de Ino por el menor de los Uchiha, Sasuke. Habían ideado un montón de locos planes para acercarse a los hermanos pero ninguno había funcionado, hubiesen seguido con lo mismo si Ino no hubiese desistido, al final su enamoramiento había pasado, pero el de Midori no.

-Kakashi me asigno un trabajo con Itachi – notó como la rubia Yamanaka se enderezaba de su posición y abría la boca para decir algo, pero la cortó antes- y con Akemi.

Un tenso silencio se hizo presente, paso un largo rato sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada. Ino fue la primera en hablar.

-Sabes que no son novios ¿cierto? Hasta donde tengo entendido solo son dos personas que se llevan bien, ni siquiera para considerarse amigos…

-Eso no importa, esa zorra es perfecta, y no me digas que no tiene interés en Itachi, lleva tratando de estar con él por mucho – dio la última calada a su cigarro y lo apagó – con mucho más éxito que yo.

Otro silencio incómodo se hizo presente, ninguna de las dos dijo nada hasta que, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambas se levantaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hay que desenmascararla!

-Nadie puede ser tan perfecta y tener tantos cambios de colores en los ojos, de seguro son lentes de contacto – siguió Ino hablando rápidamente.

-De seguro se tiñe el pelo para tener esos destellos violetas, quizás hasta use extensiones – siguió con la idea Midori – además, nadie puede tener una vida tan trágica sin ninguna secuela psicológica, de seguro tiene tendencia a ser psicópata.

-¡Bien! Esto es lo que haremos, tú logra meterte a su casa y yo usaré mis contactos para averiguar de su pasado en su antigua escuela – Ino comenzó a arreglar sus cosas rápidamente – dime, ¿tenías algún plan antes de esto?

Midori se sonrojo, su patético plan de diez pasos no contaba con la aparición de un tercero, y quedaba completamente obsoleto.

No – mintió mirando hacia otro lado – o no para una situación como esta…

-Bien, entonces es hora de idear un nuevo plan – Ino la tomó de la mano y se la llevo lejos de la bodega – primero hay desenmascarar a esa zorra, para eso tendremos que trabajar juntas, pero mientras lo hacemos tendrás que usar el trabajo de Kakashi para acercarte a Itachi.

-¡Sí! – estaba emocionada, idear planes con Ino era como volver unos cuantos años atrás -¿pero cómo? Es obvio que Itacho no me ve como nada más que su compañera, ni siquiera hemos hablado, apenas nos saludamos…

Otro silencio, aunque a diferencia de los otros este no era incómodo.

-Mmm… - Ino estaba pensativa, y aunque Midori la adoraba a veces temía las locas ideas que se formaban en esa cabeza - ¡Ya sé! Con la única chica que Itachi comparte además de Konan es Akemi, porque es la típica chica buena, así te acercarás a él. Serás una chica buena como Akemi.

-Ah, no sé Ino, eso de ser la niña buena no me queda – la duda la comenzó a embargar – no creo que pueda, ya sabes como soy…

-Ah no, nada de eso – Ino le agarró la cara y la obligo a mirarla, la mirada que tenía la asusto un poco – Llevas años esperando esta oportunidad y no vas a desperdiciarla, vas a ir allá y te comportarás como la santa paloma que tu abuela siempre quiso que fueras, ¿entiendes?, ¡y nada de peros!

Y así, como si nada, Ino la soltó y la llevo de nuevo a los pasillos de la escuela, los talleres estaban a punto de terminar.

Bueno, gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario, prometo responderlos cuando entienda cómo se usa esta página. si alguien sabe como ponerla en Español y si es que se puede lo agradecería mucho.

Eso, cualquier cosa, comentarios, críticas, déjenlo en un comentario porque solo así podré ir mejorando. Para el próximo capítulo aparecerán más personajes de Naruto, pero por ahora y para la trama que tengo planeada tiene que ir todo lento.

Bueno, besitos y cuídense.


End file.
